Love debates
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: “I fall head over feet. I couldn't help it, it's all your fault” The girls justify their love for these amazing men. Ginny/Harry, Hannah/Neville, Luna/Rolf, Rose/Scorpius. Inspired by “Head over Feet” by Alanis Morissette
1. This Grudge

**Dedicated **to my dear friend Lola ;) You're the best girl!

**Thank you** thank you thank you Charming Gilmore Girl for being my BETA reader in this fic and answering in such a short time. :)

**Disclaimer:** Characters, not mine. Plot, mine. Song, not mine. Idea, mine.

* * *

(Ginny/Harry)

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All that stupid speech over and over again. I don't understand it. Well... I do... sort of... at some very deep level... that I haven't even found yet. But I know it's somewhere inside me. I hope... 'cause if not I'm totally going insane here.

How could he? How CAN he? Does he really believe what he said? For his own good I hope not. I might be the youngest but I'm not a baby. I hate him! I hate his lame excuses, his bloody guilt and damn hero complex.

Like I wasn't in danger before! Come on! I've been in danger since he asked Mum to help him out at King's Cross almost six years ago. I've been in danger for years now and I've never bloody cared. Things have changed. I'm not "Ron's baby sister" anymore; I thought we made that clear after all that snogging. But no... oh no! "You can't come Ginny; I want you to be safe." _Bullshit_! And he knows it! Git...

All my life has been the same. Poor little Ginny, the baby girl, the one we all have to protect from everything. I've grown up with six brothers... of course I can handle myself. I HAD to. I was there with them at the Ministry that night. Has he forgotten about that? I also fought at Hogwarts with Death Eaters two months ago. Has he forgotten about THAT? I took risks these last few years and I think I showed everyone that I can stand up for myself and survive perfectly well.

Protect me. Arghh! Potect me from what? Voldemort? I've already been possesed by him when I was 11 years old, doesn't he think I'm capable of fighting by his side against _Voldy _now at 16? Well, almost sixteen... but that's a detail.

I know he has been through a lot more things that I have, and that it's always been Ron and Hermione who were at his side, but now I'm in that picture too. He has to deal with that. He has to realise that I'm going to fight too, that I want to go with him and take care of him- What? Take care of him? No Ginny! You want to go because you have to fight this war for the whole humanity's sake... Oh who am I kidding? I want to go for him. So I can be with him, so I can help him, so I can take care of him. He needs me.

Who's going to keep his mind focused in the task? Help him with his guilt and with his troubled mind? I love him. I can't help it. I want to be by his side while he fights Voldemort...

See? This is all his bloody fault! I want to put myself in danger because of him. That's stupid, totally irrational... If that's what love's about, it really doesn't make sense. Well... it does... I think... sort of...

Ok. I can't deal with this anymore. At least not tonight. It'll have to wait until tomorrow, just like it has been waiting for the last two months since the funeral... I hate my life. I hate him above all. All right! I'm going to stop kidding myself, I'm totally in love with him. But it's all his fault. Stupid, ungrateful, stuborn, wonderful, handsome, funny, sensitive, lovely, cute, kind, adorable Harry... OK this has to stop NOW. Tomorrow'll be another day with the same old internal fight I suppose.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

With a frustrated sigh Ginny closed the notebook and threw the quill carelessly to a corner of the desk. She got up to close the curtains and went to bed.

She was lying with her brown eyes fixed on the shadows, the moonlight reflected on her roof when, with another sigh, she started looking for his picture under her pillow. It was a photograph Colin took of the two of them one afternoon by the lake without them knowing. They look so happy in that photo. So... peaceful, in each others arms, eyes closed, just enjoying being with the other. A tear slipped from her eye.

- I love you Harry, for all that you are, in spite of everything– she whispered before putting the picture away and closing her eyes trying to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, obviously it's situated during the summer before DH. Ginny's dealing with her thoughts about everything that happened at Dumbledore's funeral. Not easy I think, LOL. What a totally frustrating debate in her mind that must have been. Hope you liked it! Please **review**, let me know what you think. =)

Next chapter (Hannah/Neville) would be updated probably on monday.


	2. Heart of the House

**Dedicated** to Kate (HermyandRon), my other wonderful BETA-reader and friend, who has been through a hard time these past few months.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing's mine except for the plot. The titles of the chapters are other Alanis' songs that I thought would suit with the story.

* * *

(Hannah/Neville)

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear Mum,

I really wish I could talk about this in person, I miss you like crazy and I need you here with me right now. Do you remember Neville? Neville Longbottom. I've told you about him in the last letters. Well, I think I'm falling for him... Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But this is totally different. It's not like before. This is certainly not another childish crush. Believe me.

You would love him. He's so sweet and caring. A total Gryffindor from head to toes. Such a brave man. He's not the same clueless, clumsy and insecure boy he used to be at Hogwarts. Not that I've talked to him much at school but everyone knew him and wondered why the Hat put him in that House.

Remember that I've told you about him during my seventh year? How he used to stand up against the Carrows and that he took the lead in the DA... I think that really changed him. The War, I mean. He was the only one that confronted You-Know-Who when all of us thought that Harry was dead. You could see the fire in his eyes, the intensity of his attack against that big snake... He stood up for Harry, for his friends; just like a Hufflepuff would.

I know it may sound like it, but I'm definitely not just saying this because I have feelings for him. I thought that for over a year before we became friends. I haven't talk to him much before that night at the Leaky Cauldron a few months after the Final Battle. We started talking and he showed me the real Neville. He's incredibly smart, eloquent, funny, adorably timid... he's amazing.

Ooh! I almost forgot to tell you. I think he was about to ask me out yesterday. He came by the bar and we start talking (as usual) when suddenly he looked me in the eyes and started mumbling incoherent things like "I... Hannah... Wanna... You... We... Dinner...". His face turned a deep shade of red and couldn't stop rubbing his hands over the counter.

Notice I've said ABOUT to ask me out. That means he didn't actually do it. He ended up muttering "Never mind. I'll be right back" and went straight to the bathroom. Maybe it's just my imagination, maybe my feelings for him are making me believe something I want to happen. However, next time, if he doesn't get the nerve to do it I'll be the one asking him out. It's 2002, girls can ask a man out. We have that right... But it would be wonderful if he does it.

I really miss you mum. Wish me luck with Nev! I'll keep you updated.

Love you,

Hannah

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hannah went to the piece of cement with her mother's name. It was freezing cold and snow was rapidly gathering around the gravestone. She bent over, putting the letter next to the headstone in that small box with the other letters she's written. After a flick of her wand the box was sealed again. A few minutes later Hannah felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

- Are you ok?- he asks.

- Yeah - she turns to him with a small simle on her face – I'm ready.

He puts an arm around her shoulders and starts walking her out of the cemetery after she whispered: "Bye Mum. Until next month."

- Thanks for coming with me – she says to him with her right arm around his waist.

- You're welcome.

They walk under the snow in silence for a few minutes until he suddenly stops and turns to face her.

- Hannah... I... I wanted to apologise about yesterday. I wanted to do this for a long time and never got the Gryffindor courage to do it. So.... so I'm just going to say it now before I chicken out again- his brown eyes fixed on her green ones- Would you... - he sighs- Would you like to... go out with me? Maybe... dinner perhaps? And not... not so much as... friends. Not that I don't like being your friend; but... I was thinking that... maybe we could... try?

- Of course. I would love to go out with you Nev- a smile plastered in her face the whole time. _I think I'll have to visit mum sooner than I expected..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I don't think that Hannah came back to Hogwarts during her seventh year but it fitted for this fic, so I made her go back, LOL. I didn't remember Hannah's mother being killed during HBP (I've only read that book once and I've lost a lot of details), but I researched a little and found out I didn't have to "kill" her mother for this chapter. Ok, that didn't sound so bad in my head. Anyway! I'll really appreciate if you leave me a piece of your mind ;)

Next Chapter (Luna/Rolf) would be updated on Thursday I think.


	3. Sympathetic Character

**Dedicated** to luvescharlie, a multiphacetic writer that I deeply admire.

**Disclaimer**: I whish this HP idea was mine but I was at least 10 years too young for that.

* * *

(Luna/Rolf)

_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hi. I'm Luna. I'm very glad that Mrs. Cordwell let me do this. She's a nice lady. Her hair is very funny, it's short and goes to all directions. When she gets angry she looks like Hermione's cat... Where was I? Oh yes... I didn't want to talk about her though. I wanted to tell you of another great person. Someone that has an incredible heart. I've meet very few people in my relatevly short life that can love as much as he does.

His love is like... unconditional. No matter how many nargles get in the way he will do what he has to and what his heart dictates him. That's quite impressive don't you think? I certainly do.

As I was saying, his heart is bigger than hippogriffs, larger than Basilisks and can be equally divided in as many parts as fantastic species exist in the Wizarding World. He has unconditional devotion and love for his work, for his twin sisters (though I don't know if they are really twins; they don't look too much alike – they are really kind, very funny girls...) and especially for this amazing, fantastic world that I cherish so much, this world full of wonderful creatures that we together found through our trip along east Europe.

This heart I've been talking about is really special to me because he let me in it and has made me the happiest girl ever since. I wanted to take this chance to thank this bright man for his good manners and patience. Without those two qualities I would surely be as lost as Blibbers. He was one of the three people that really listened to me and never prejudged me as Looney Lovegood. Oh no... he's such a great person that after the first weeks of our trip we became friends. Best friends I would say.

We share some likings, but our personalities are more different than alike. However, no matter what people may believe, we get along very well. We understand each other; and since I've realized that, I knew I wanted more than friendship with this person.

It took some time, but Snorkacks find their twisted way through things, and so did we. Exciting things came along to our friendship, which made me reach my best moment in life. Thus, I get to be happy forever. This strange and funny man is my soon-to-be husband and I'm proud to write a few paragraphs about him. I asked Mrs. Cordwell to let me dedicate a chapter to this person because the few lines that book dedications should have weren't enough. Even this isn't enough to describe how over the moon I am. Now people of Hogwarts can call me Loony, they have a reason: I'm madly in love with you Rolf. And I know you so well that I asked the publisher to put this not-unknown-creatures-of-the-wizarding-crazyness chapter at the end of the book, because I am aware that you cheat and always read the last paragraph of the book before you start reading it.

So I'll use this last paragraph, the last paragraph of my first book, to tell you Rolf, my love, that not only in three weeks am I proudly going to become Mrs. Scamander, but also that in five months you're going to be the father of twins. Yes love, it's true. We are going to be parents and they will be the happiest children ever because they will probably spend their childhood discovering more unknown creatures in this magical world that led me to you. I thought this was "a very Luna way" (as Ron and Harry put it) to tell you I'm pregnant. Thank you for giving me the happiest years of my life and for starting your promise of making the upcoming ones even happier. I love you with all my unique, once lonely, and very strange heart, R.S. Now go to my study and kiss me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He couldn't wait anymore. By the time he'd started reading the last paragraph he'd wanted to run into her arms and kiss her with all his strength. However, he wasn't impulsive and sweet Luna, so Rolf read everything as he is supposed to. He knew that. So he held his breath and started reading the whole last chapter titled "Unconditional benefits".

One last chuckle after reading the last sentence and a _thud_ as he threw the book over the porch was what his owl Pudding heard from the kitchen window as he entered the house and ran into the last door in the corridor. Without knocking, Rolf opened the door and launched himself into the waiting arms of his fiancé. Her big round eyes shining with a matching smile as he lifted her from the floor with all the excitement.

-"Are we really pregnant?" he asked her once he put her down and backed to see her beautiful face.

-"Yes. Twin boys are growing in my tummy, isn't that amazing? Nature and the human body work in odd ways. But if it takes that to have your children I won't say another word about the subject" she answered with her dreamy voice. _Merlin I love this woman!_

One last look into her sky blue eyes and he gave her the kiss he longed to give her from the first word he read.

-"I love you Luna, so much" he said stroking her long blonde hair.

-"I love you too Rolf" she said. It is the only time she speaks with a seriousness never heard before. When saying those three little words to him is the only time her voice is not in that dreamy usual tone that he'd learnt to love. Her eyes focus on his and her features change into ones that show like crystal glass the passion she feels while professing her love for him. However, the moment quickly passes and she returns to her old self. "Think I'm gonna have some pudding." she announces with one last peck on his lips and heading to the kitchen.

So Rolf stands there, in the middle of her study smiling to himself and thanking whichever supernatural force that's there for that wonderful woman. He's suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming. Luna is standing at the door looking at him while one hand is playing with the hem of her blue strapled skirt.

"Do you want some Rolf? If we don't hurry nargles may found it. I hid it pretty well last time but I'm not so sure now."

He smiles and walks to her. Putting one arm around her shoulders he leads her to the kitchen. "Things we loose come back to us in the end." he says looking her sideways.

"That's what my mum used to say!" she exclaims.

"I know, love" Rolf answers, kissing her temple and entering the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **A few clarifications.

* Mrs Cordwell (if you hadn't figured out before) is the head of the publisher company that will release her book.

* The three people she mentions that really listened to her are: her father, Neville and Rolf.

* The name of the book is "Unknown Creatures of the Wizarding Crazyness". She already knows the day the books is going to be on sale so the number of weeks and months are pre-calculated by her while writing the dedication.

* I gave Rolf an old habit I have and share with my father. We both read the last paragraph of books before starting to read them. I've been doing it since I was a little girl and then found out my dad does it too. It's a genetic crazyness and I love it. LOL

* The ideas of the pudding and what her mother used to say was borrowed from one of my favourite scenes of OotP, the last scene between Luna and Harry after Sirius' death.

**You'll have an extremely grateful girl here if you leave me a review =) Thanks!**


	4. Feel your Love

**Dedicated** to HermioneGrangerTwin, one day we will find sweet men like these...until then, let's just keep dreaming, LOL

**A/N:** Rose and Scorpius are studying in an important college in the USA during this chapter. They are 21 (to be more specific)

**Disclaimer:** JK only owns the characters (except for Mike), the rest is all mine.

* * *

(Rose/Scorpius - slight Hermione/Ron)

_I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now  
I am aware now_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My baby flower,

Mummy is missing you so much, darling. I'm extremely happy that you are learning so much in such an important country, but I can't wait to have my sweet Rosie in my arms again. You make me so proud, Rose. From the moment you were born, everything you did made me the proudest woman alive and this is not an exception.

I'm so happy, love, that you have enough trust in me, and my opinion, to ask me something as personal as this is. My first and probably only advice is to follow your heart. Yeah, I know... so cliché. But it's absolutely true. You are so much like me, baby girl. Not only physically but mentally. We tend to overanalyse things, which is not so bad. But remember that there are some things where the only thing that matters is what your heart tells you.

It happened to me when I was a teenager. Since I was a little girl I always thought that I would marry an intellectual man. Someone with glasses, who love to read in his study or next to the fireplace. Most probably a college professor, a doctor, or a lawyer. Someone centered, whose emotions were permanently balanced. Someone polite, organized... a total gentleman. But then I realised that this "perfect man" was the most boring person on earth.

I've never thought I was going to end up marrying someone like your father, who is the whole opposite of all those things. However I should tell you that I've never felt as complete and as happy as the day we got married.

I remember that period of total denial with my feelings towards Ron. It was during my third year. I couldn't believe that I fancied such a lazy, inconsiderate, insensitive...prat. Excuse me for the word, sweetheart, but that's what your father was at thirteen years old. Well, now he still has times where he acts like that thirteen year-old boy too, but my love for him is stronger than anything.

Answering some of your questions:

- _When do you know?_ When you are ready. When your heart and mind are in the  
right place and you are willing to bet everything you own and more for it.  
- _How do you know? _There's no correct answer for this one either. But in my humble  
opinion (and experience), you know when you can tell every little detail of him.  
For example, what shade his eyes are when he's happy, sad, mad, etc. The day it  
really hit me was when I could tell that Ron likes to cut his ring-finger nail last.  
Crazy isn't it? Normal people just cut them in order, from thumb to baby finger;  
however, he leaves it (for some reason) at last.

Pardon me for my rambling Rose. You and your brother know that when I start talking about your father I can't stop...even after all these years! Going back to the main subject of this letter now. I trust you and your judgement. I know you'll decide with your heart and that, my girl, is always the correct answer. I'm glad that even though we share (mostly) the same looks and personality, you have your father's hair colour and sensitivity. Just do what your heart tells you and know that Scorpius will always be welcome here whatever happens.

I love you Rosie. Keep studying and making us the proudest parents ever. Your mum, dad and Hugo (and of course the whole Weasley-Potter clan) miss you terribly and can't wait to see you on Christmas.

Take care.

Love,

Mum

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was studying on the couch of his dorm when suddenly his sight was blocked with long, slim fingers just two inches from his face. Confused, and a bit scared (he had to admit), he looked up and saw some red curls over the hand that was still in front of his eyes.

- "Rose? What are you doing?"

- "Waiting for my ring" A smile could be noticed in her voice.

Puzzled, shocked and happy, Scorpius gently took her wrist to see her face.

- "What?" A ghost of a grin was on his face, while still holding her hand.

- "Yes. I'm saying yes" Rose's smile growing from ear to ear. She kneeled down and grasp both of his hands in hers, leaving the book he was reading forgotten in his lap. "I'm ready. I want to marry you. I love you, Scorpius." She whispered, her eyes full of tears.

- "Really?" he whispered back, fearing that if he talked louder she would regret everything or he would wake up from his dream.

She nodded eagerly, her red locks bouncing around her face. Scorpius put one hand in her cheek and she leaned into his touch, just enjoying the moment but before she could even close her eyes for a second he had gotten up from his seat. The book fell on the floor while the blonde looked frantically for something in his night table drawer.

Seconds later Rose was being pulled onto the couch with her boyfriend on one knee in front of her and a small red box in his hand.

- "Rose Jacqueline Weasley, would you marry me?"

The box opened and revealed the most gorgeous, yet simple ring she had ever seen. It was a thin silver band with a small red diamond that looked like a tiny rose. She gasped at its beauty and couldn't believe he knew her that well. _He knows I like silver better than gold because of his eyes_

- "I would love to" she said before holding out her hand, waiting for the ring. After it was placed on her finger she lunged at his arms and knocked him to the floor. They kissed with huge grins on their faces for a few minutes before being interrupted by Scorpius' roommate.

- "Scor, mate, what did I told you? Put a sock on the door handle!" exclaimed Michael with one hand covering his eyes.

- "Sorry Mike. But we weren't doing anything... yet" he said playfully. Rose lightly hit his arm before she got up.

- "Hi Michael" she waved at him.

- "Hey Rosie" he said noticing for the first time her shiny ring "She said yes? You said yes?" Mike asked excitedly looking back and forth from Rose to Scorpius.

- "Yep, mate. She couldn't help it. I admit it's all my fault though... being such a handsome bloke and all" Scorpius said putting an arm over his fiancée's shoulders, while Rosie shook her head, looking down in disbelief, a huge smile in her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! I know it's the worst chapter ever but my inspiration retired I think. I always felt compelled to end this fic, so I tried my hardest tonight to finish it.  
Also, it turned out being a Rose/Scorpius chapter. I don't know how but well...I like them too so it's ok.

Small things I add in this chapter are related to my life.

* One of my best friends counts with her fingers using her ring-finger last. That's where Ron's craziness came to my head.

* Rose's second name is Jacqueline because I thought it would be nice for both Ron and Hermione's kids to have the same initials, but crossed.

Ron Bilius Weasley (**RBW**)  
Hermione Jean Granger (_HJG_)  
Rose Jacqueline Weasley (**R**_J_W)  
Hugo Brian Weasley (_H_**B**W)

* Jacqueline is because of the Regina Spektor's song "Chemo Limo" (I'm addicted to it now), and so is Michael. I just came up with Brian, but it is because of my brother (not relevant but...)

* Rose likes silver better than gold because I do. All my jewellery is silver, so...And it's not because of Draco's or Scorpius' eyes (at least in my case...LOL)

**Please REVIEW! I really hoped you liked this fic, it was fun writing it (at least the first ones, haha)**

Until next time! Bye! =)


End file.
